Razones
by Harlett
Summary: Al principio fue por simple venganza... ¿Pero ahora? ¿Por que? Dime por que seguimos con este juego ¿En realidad vale la pena? Por que solo intentar no es suficiente ºEpilogo Despechoº .:. SuiSaku .:.


**RAZONES**

* * *

**  
by: Harlett**

Mi forma de agradecer los comentarios para **Despecho**, a los que les gusto aquel fic y por los que me comentaron que quedaron con ganas de un Epilogo. Y la verdad, me fue inevitable darle un final más largo y experimentar para ver que había 'despues' xD

Pues helo aqui.

Espero solamente no echar a perder el fic anterior con este 'final final' :p

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: - **Harlett esta muy ocupada en estos momentos enmarcando en cuadro dorado la cara de miedo de Uchiha Sasuke para la posteridad de su combate con Itachi como para poder hacer la Nota** -

* * *

º

**¿Lo intentamos otra vez?**

º

_- '¿Y ahora qué?' -  
_

Se había arreglado la ropa –una vez se la puso en su lugar- y acomodado su cabello. Aún se estaba decidiendo en si verlo a los ojos o no, estando allí sentada en el piso con una extraña sensación en la entrepierna, después de todo, obviamente. Aún no se creía todo lo que había hecho momentos antes con… con él. No se reconocía ella misma.

Suigetsu seguía de pie, apoyado en su espada firmemente clavada en el piso. También se veía confundido… mirando fijamente el río frente a ellos. Se veía tan gallardo, atractivo y con aires misteriosos desde esa perspectiva, pero es que el poco tiempo que había convivido con él nunca le había visto así.

Enrojeció de solo pensarlo, cohibida por los recuerdos.

Pero como balde de agua fría y con un retorcijón en su estomago, caía en cuenta que tenían que regresar con los demás… antes que fueran a buscarlos y encontrarlos, como había hecho el Uchiha.

El tiempo de la misión en _pareja_ había culminado y sobrepasado límites...

Su porte, su cara, sus ojos refulgiendo con el Sharingan… Algo irreal para ella que nunca creyó vivir lo suficiente para verlo en semejante estado catatónico, mucho menos… que ella fuera la causa de esa reacción. ¿Por qué? No quería saberlo ahora.

Pero algo aún peor que confrontar nuevamente a Sasuke al retornar a la Aldea, era el tener que toparse con Naruto y su equipo, sus amigos y su familia.

¿Con que cara? Bueno, ninguno sabía que había pasado. Y estaba segura que ni remotamente lo sospecharían, ella misma no se lo creía, temprano por la mañana no le cruzo por la cabeza que ella y Suigetsu tuvieran sexo en medio del bosque ese día.

¿Se arrepentía?

Levanto su mirada esmeralda hacia el albino, quien, casualmente volteo a verla también. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos instantes, explorándose uno al otro como si nunca se hubieran visto en la vida.

Él le sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía mostrando su afilada dentadura tras unos segundos de silencio. Suspiro dramaticamente y se coloco la espada en su espalda, tendiendole la mano para levantarla.

Tímidamente ella acepto su mano y se paro con cuidado.

Algo afectada en su andar implicaba que el regreso a Konoha demoraría un poco más…

Un largo viaje…

Lo suficiente como para poner los puntos sobre las íes y mantener el teatrito que montaron y… seguirían montando. Porque aunque no lo expresaron con palabras durante el trayecto… con los ojos fue más que suficiente para saber que les gusto la experiencia vivida...

Y que estaban dispuestos a repetirlo.

* * *

¿Y que creyeron?

¿Que tanta algarabia solo para esto?

Pues Si!!

Digo, no!!

En el otro capitulo veremos si funciono bien o no formar pareja, según ellos. Por que solo intentar no es suficiente, debe de haber... buenas _razones_ de por medio.

Aprovecho aqui para dar las gracias por los reviews dejados al final de **Despecho** :3

**º omtatelo, Sakurass, Nukire, .Lolly Tenkawa., eva uchiha, Eipa, Tamiko-chan, danielauchia, CiNtHiA, Resuri Riddle lestrange, Secretpoisson, Desirable-Hate, Emi.Green, 0800-Claire & Kikyoni. º**

_(Los reviews son un vicio necesario para la inspiración de uno _o.OU_, así que por favor, mantengan el mío XD)_

**¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas? **

Nos vemos, cuidense.


End file.
